Injured
by Lovestory81
Summary: What happened to Stevie before the episode "Do you read me?" Even though there are some troubles on both farms, Alex manages to convince Stevie to help him out on a muster. To much work to do for two people, but they work very hard to be back on time...Unfortunately things do not run very smoothly...
1. Chapter 1

"Morning." He said with a smile, leaning against the fence with a confident, but charming attitude, just the way he was.

Stevie turned around to face Alex, her eyes lightened up immediately. "Well..Good morning to you too.." She said a little awkwardly.

Alex didn't stop looking at her, as Stevie continued brushing her horse, Banjo. Every now and then she took a quick look at him.

He suddenly shook his head a carefully smiled. "What...?"

Stevie stopped brushing. "What? What?"

"You're staring at me." He teased and he had a naughty smile on his face.

She shyly smiled and glanced at him, then looked down. Her voice suddenly sounded sweeter and softer. "Noo...**you** are staring at **me**."

Funny how some things slightly had changed since they shared a kiss a while ago. They both couldn't help look at (or check out) each other in a different way sometimes.

The expression on his face got more serious. "Hey Stevie, listen, I was wondering.."

Stevie continued brushing the horse again. "I'm listening..."

Alex bite his lip as he hesitated. "If you want to go for a ride with me..Spend some time together and ehm...While we're on it, you'd maybe...Help me mustering the cattle?"

Stevie looked kind of disappointed when she heard the last part. "I would say 'that's an early ride', but now I get it."

Alex already had doubts about asking Stevie for this. "I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't necessary, would I?" Alex looked at her with puppy eyes.

Stevie sighed as she finished brushing the horse. "I don't know Alex..We're pretty stuffed up here too, you know. The only one I can rely on is Kate at the moment."

Alex gave her a sarcastic look. "The only one I can rely on at the moment is myself." He was desperate for her help. "You know what? I;ll help you, if you help me. How does that sound?"

She smiled. "So we can do double as much as we use to?"

He pulled up his eyebrows and grinned. "Yeah..So we deserve double as much beer afterwards."

She widely smiled. "Ah sounds good." She playfully pushed him in his arm, as she walked past him.

Alex looked pleased as she almost agreed on helping him. "I take that as a yes." He said and quickly walked away to his Ute.

"Hey wait a minute..Alex!? Come back here!" She groaned. He didn't respond, because he was already sure she would help him out. She quickly followed him with large steps. Tried to hide her smile when he immediately stopped and turned when she yelled for a second time: "You stop right there Alex Ryan!"

When he stared into her eyes she suddenly started to feel warmer inside. Oh, those eyes, sometimes it was like he could see right trough her. She felt her heartbeat speed up a bit when they both looked in to each others eyes.

She looked appealing, softly and slowly saying. "I haven't said 'yes' yet."

Alex was disappointed, not in her, but because of the fact he had to do it by himself now. "Right o. Too bad, but I understand. I better get going then, catch ya later."

And he left, leaving Stevie behind, feeling really bad about it. Once upon a time, when everything was running smoothly on Drovers Run, she could easily get away for a day, or maybe two. But now she thought it wasn't possible.

While Nick was busy with Harrison..and Sally..Alex had to do a lot of work on his own. Harry was being a pain in the ass, like he could be so often. But it looked like things got even worse lately. Maybe because of the fact that his healthiness was changing. Harry was more in a demanding kind of state. And stubborn as they both could be, Alex and Harry were more like fire and water lately. Only for the past few days it was like the fire got even bigger. Alex was fed up by it, he had his hands full with Killarney and the old man.

At Drovers Run things weren't any better. Tess was trying to work very hard, to forget her problems with Nick. But most of the work came on to Stevie. Jodi was being stubborn -as Stevie fired her a few days ago- and so she still wasn't working on Drovers again. Stevie had to pick up all the pieces. Luckily Kate was still working like nothing had changed.

"Go on! Go and help him, it's a more like a three-day-job alone, together you maybe finish it in one day. I'm handling things here. It's nice being back and I'd like to make myself useful." Meg stated as Stevie just explained the situation.

Meg learned a lot about farming through the years, she would almost be able to run the whole property on her own. And as she always stood up for her daughter, she'd liked it that Stevie had learned her a lesson. Besides, if Jodi would pick up her old job, she might value it more. It was a very motherly thought of Meg and for 'Prinsess' Jodi a good one, not to get help from mommy immediately.

Tess walked in the kitchen, she was pale and looked worried, she sighed. "I really can't miss you around here." She said when she heard Meg and Stevie talk.

Stevie looked annoyed, she wanted to get 'out' and could use some time with her best mate. "I know, but I'll be back before you know it and with me gone for the day, maybe Jodi is ready to come back?"

"I don't think so, she's being to stubborn. Sorry Meg. So that means it's just me and Kate then?" Tess sighed.

Meg smiled. "And me. I'm sure we can manage Tess. Besides, Alex could really use some help."

Tess her sad face got even more sad, she sighed again and then walked out of the kitchen.

"Tess, your coffee." Stevie said, feeling a little guilty.

"She'll come around..I'll talk to her today, give her some support. Maybe even talk some sense into Jodi..." Meg rolled her eyes, as if she already knew the outcome of the conversation with Jodi.

"Thanks Meg, you're like a mother to Tess, I guess she really needs that now. You're really sure you guys manage here?" Meg nodded and looked very sure of it.

"Oy!" She yelled at him when she finally caught up with him. Her whole face smiled when she rode towards him.

He looked surprised, but very pleased to see her. "Hey you. Changed your mind?" He widely smiled. She nodded at him as they automatically started working together. They're good together.

"So even Nad couldn't help you out?" Stevie asked.

Alex shook his head. "No the old man thought of some other chores for him."

Stevie was amazed to hear Harry let Alex do this all by himself. "Really? Don't you have a say about anything?"

"Off course I do, but you know Harry, as stubborn as always. I've had it with him, really. I'm fed up by everything."He sighed. "You know, sometimes I think I should leave and start my own place, somewhere."

Hearing him say that gave her a scare. "You can't just leave like that."

"Why not?"

"Well you're family lives here.."

Alex looked amazed, he sarcastically responded. "My family? Come on Stevie...Almost non of it is real, you know that."

"Oehg...That sounds very impassive mate."

It affected her, but Stevie also got a little annoyed hearing him talk like that. She couldn't help thinking of Rose. Her daughter grew up with lies, just like Alex had. But Stevie was sure of everyone wanting the best for Rose. As Liz and Harry had wanted for Alex, the best. Liz was far from a perfect mom and Harry was Harry. But he build up Killarney and worked real hard to make something out of his life, for the future, for his sons. Because family means a lot to him, even though, he could be a bastard.

"You're starting to sound a little selfish Alex. What about Nick?..What about Charlotte?..What about your friends?" She waited a moment to see if he was paying attention. "Believe me, I know what I'm talking about. Leaving isn't going to solve your problems, if that's what you think."

The conversation turned out a little sad. Alex felt his heart became heavy and he dropped his serious look like it was nothing. He started to joke about it. "I will call you Stevie. And you can call me any time..And you know what? You could visit me... If, you bring a sixpack with you." He grinned.

But Stevie still looked serious. "I wasn't talking about me. Stop trying to be funny and think about it. Seriously."

"Hey!? Ease up will ya? I'm not going anywhere...Yet."

Stevie shook her head in disbelieve, she just didn't get it and she didn't want to think about it either. Alex leaving..It made her heart ache when she thought about it longer. While working with the cattle she tried to get rid of those thoughts and feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Just another next sweet chapter...Because they are worth it ;) I absolutely love them!**_

When the sun began to set, it was time to think about a place to stay for the night.

Alex asked. "You brought some things with ya?"

"Sure I did. I knew we weren't going to make it in one day, not even if Nad would help us."

Alex smiled satisfied. "Right-o, well I think we did a great job, mate."

Stevie picked up a few calves who almost got lost. She rode up to Alex with a wide smile and said with a raised voice. "Alex! We're finished!"

He nodded. She took a deep breath and rubbed her back, which felt a little sore. "So, where do you want to stay the night?"

"Fisher would be nice, room for two?" He teased. He glanced at her and secretly imagined her wearing something suitable for a night like that.

Stevie looked kind of shy, but didn't sounded shy at all. "Hey...I saw that naughty look on your face! Don't you even think about it Alex." She winked. That sounded well behaved, but in fact she thought about it once or twice, how it would be...

They did some last check ups on the cattle and then it was time to put up a place to stay the night. Alex went out for some more wood, as Stevie already started the fire. They cooked some soup from a can and ate some sandwiches with it.

"Meg is the sweetest. Really." Alex said, while he filled his stomach with these delicious sandwiches.

Stevie smiled and nodded. She enjoyed his presence so much, just like he enjoyed hers.

"So Jodi came back? Begging for her old job already?" He asked.

"No not really, she's very headstrong."

"Like you are sometimes."

Stevie's eyes got s little bigger. "What?" He could do that, tell her exactly what she's like. Somehow it was always true and he had the guts to do that, unlike other man she has been with. "I am not." She denied, trying to hide her smile.

He couldn't help it not to laugh about it. "Oh come on Stevie! You know you are."

She shook her head as he kept on looking at her, amazed she didn't want to admit. He added, nagging her. "Listen, I know you have lots of positive sides too, but you have to admit you can be very headstrong."

She sighed. "What's the point to keep telling you 'I'm not'? You're obviously very sure of it."

Alex laughed. "Yeah, you bet I am. Sometimes I know you better then you know yourself Stevie."

She looked up, thinking of something to throw back at him and sarcastically said. "Well...Let's not start about your qualities of character then, shall we?" She grinned.

After spending some time sitting by the fire and chatting, it was time to get some rest. They were both quiet as soon as they hit their pillows, a little overwhelmed by the beautiful starry sky. It was a cold, but bright night.

Stevie softly said. "You really think you can leave this behind?"

Alex turned his head to hers and smiled. "You know you can watch the stars from any place in the world, don't you?"

Stevie pulled him a face, sighed and then stared at the sky again. "Yeah, but it's not the same from somewhere else."

When they were curled up and a sleeping for a few hours, they suddenly woke up in the middle of the night.

"What the hell?!" Stevie moaned.

"Sshh!" Alex quickly, but quietly, got out of his sleeping bag, to get the gun. There was some kind of animal around them.

Stevie rubbed her eyes, to wake up more. She was frightened and whispered. "Alex what is it?"

"Sssshhh, not a word. Don't move." He already got the gun and sneaked towards Stevie. They could hear a few branches brake. Something was definitely there. Suddenly one of the horses made a loud noise, he was obviously very frightened. Stevie sat still, awaiting...She didn't really notice Alex wasn't around anymore. She suddenly heard a gunshot, not far from their camping place. "Alex!"

It was quiet, Stevie got even more scared. Her breathing got faster and her heartbeat quickened. She wanted to yell again, but he suddenly showed up from the darkness and lowered himself on his sleeping bag. He made a relieved sound and said. "It must have been a wild dog or something."

Stevie sighed very deeply, happy that she didn't brought Turbo with her, which was kind of unusual. "That really freaked me out. Lucky we're ok. You shot it?...And the horses, how are they?"

Alex immediately lowered himself into his sleeping bag, he was relieved and wanted to go back to sleep. "I must have scared it off. The horses are ok, I checked up on them."

Stevie was still a little bit frightened. "So, you mean it could still be around?"

"Yep. It could be."

Stevie responded very seriously. "Alex?! Then why didn't you shot it!?"

Alex shook his head. "Because I missed, ok?"

Stevie sighed, sounding very worried. "You shouldn't have missed it."

"Riight...Next time you do it, **you** shoot it. Ok?"

Then it got quiet again, Alex was twisting and turning, trying to get some sleep, but Stevie couldn't get any sleep at all. She was to freaked out about that animal. What if it would return?

She whispered. "Alex?" She waited, but no answer. "I can't sleep."

He turned and responded a little annoyed. "Neither do I, if you keep talking."

She sighed and wisely kept her mouth shot. Alex thought about it for a while, he understood her worries. He softly said, with a hoarse voice: "If it makes you feel better you can always move over here." There was a short, but nervous silence after that. "I promise I won't bite."

Stevie looked surprised, but maybe it wasn't such a bad idea...It was a cold night and she felt not comfy at all. Besides, they're such good friend, not a problem being that close. Without saying anything she crawled towards him. No romantic thoughts, they were both in their own sleeping bag.

Soon Alex fell asleep, but Stevie kept being alert. Even though she felt a little safer now. When he moaned in his sleep she smiled, it felt good being this close to him. When she -finally- almost fell asleep, he softly said her name. "Stevie." He moaned.

She whispered in a sweet way. "What is it Alex?"

He didn't responded, she assumed he must have said it in his sleep. She turned around, trying to lie down more comfortably. She was lying with her back against his, as she dozed off. She was half a sleep when she was totally flabbergasted! He had obviously turned around and she suddenly felt his strong arms around her, pulling her closer. She heard him making a groaning sound. Stevie felt her bodytemperture rise and her cheeks started to glow. The situation also made her smile, she didn't struggle to get out of his arms and decided to let it be this way.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex was the first to woke up, still holding Stevie in his arms. He was surprised and carefully let go of her. He had a strange look on his face. Slowly he moved to sit up and rubbed his eyes. After yawning several times and looking around a bit, observing the animals, he softly poked her in her side. When he found out she didn't move, he leaned forward and gently touched her hair.

"Hey there, sleepyhead."

Stevie moaned and moved a bit. He tickled her cheeks and nose, just to tease her a bit.

"Morning cowgirl." He said with a smile when she finally turned towards him. She slowly opened and closed her eyes a few times. She looked very cute with her curly, messy, long red hair. She was quiet and just stared at him for a moment, feeling a bit dull. He stared at her too and thought she looked sweet. He enjoyed the moment, just like she did, waking up next to each other.

While she stretched her arms she yawned and softly said. "Good morning to you too." They smiled at each other.

"Want some coffee?"

She answered very slow. "Yeah sure. Is it still warm?"

Alex laughed. "Yep warm, not hot. You could use some strong coffee, don't ya?" He winked, looking very pleased.

...

It felt good spending some quality time with Stevie -and waking up next to her- She was one of the reasons why he would stay, but his thoughts of leaving were still on his mind. Maybe he should leave for a while, to find out how it would be.

He looked at Stevie again, who was sipping her coffee and glancing at him with a sweet -almost shy- look on her face. Such a strong, but sensitive woman. He loved that expression on her face. Stevie had became such a special friend, his best friend. They were always comfortable with each other, so comfy that he even kissed her. Alex had many moments when a certain feeling rose inside him. It made him want to hold her in his arms, but he was scared that it might happen again: Ending up kissing his best mate. He sometimes thought about that day and made not a big deal out of it, it wasn't a crime. He's a bloke and she's a pretty good looking woman. As a matter of fact she's gorgeous, but he kept that to himself.

...

She tried to get up, but had some trouble with that, not enough sleep. A few minutes later she was standing up straight. "Maybe we should go now." She stretched out again, rubbing her sore back.

Alex sighed and shook his head. "You can't ride like that Stevie."

That woke her up, she snapped. "That's not for you to decide."

Alex looked very serious and shook his head. "You should see yourself, still half a sleep. An idiot can see your back hurts really bad."

"Alex!? I'm perfectly capable to ride. Come on, let's go." She said and walked towards Banjo, but tripped. She immediately placed her hand on her back and moaned in pain. Stevie had some trouble to get up and looked disappointed when she saw Alex -still sitting at his sleeping bag- roaring of laughter. He just remained sitting there..Awaiting and watching her stumble back at him.

He gasped for air. "You must be kidding me...Just come over here and sit down." He finally did something to help and reached out his hand.

She refused his help and made it clear by putting her hands up. "Very funny Alex..Thanks a lot, I thought you were my best mate?"

He smiled and gestured her to sit in front of him. He teased. "I love it when you're angry. How about a massage?"

Stevie shyly smiled when she took a seat in front of him. "No thanks."

But he seriously carried on about the massage. "I gave you one before, you obviously liked it."

...

He smiled, remembering the day when he gave her that massage. The phone-lines were down on Drovers. Stevie had done to much that was good for her, her back was killing her. Alex started a massage right away, he hated to see her in pain. It took her by surprise, not only that he gave her a massage, but even more because he was surprisingly good at it. And the feeling of his warm and strong hands, touching her soft skin had felt more then just good, but she couldn't say it out loud. There was no need to say it, he already noticed. Everything suddenly became a little to close..And when things got to close, they always seemed to create distance afterwards. The opposite, from what most people would think of it, happened.

They were very close to each other that day, it felt so good. Stevie helped him too, when they had to move Nick's stuff into the main bedroom. Claire's bedroom. Alex had a hard time, but Stevie knew exactly how to help him. He had loved the way she called him and gestured him upstairs to show him the beautiful bedroom, which Stevie and the girls made possible for Tess and Nick...But Stevie had done it also for Alex..

...

They drank some more -almost cold- coffee and relaxed a bit. "You sure you don't want that massage?"

She finally surrendered. "Well..Maybe it's better if you **do **give me one."

He lifted his eyebrows and the expression on his face told her he couldn't wait to start. She was already sitting in front of him, she only needed to turn...And...

"If you really want this to help, you have to take your shirt of."

She quickly turned and gave him a look with her eyes wide open. He couldn't hide his smile.

"Come on, I saw you shirtless before."

"Yeah and we all know what happened after that." She seriously pointed out.

He teased. "Stevie? I promise you, I won't kiss you. Just take the shirt of." He chuckled.

She giggled and did what he said. It always was a trusted surrounding when he was with her, she was always safe when Alex was near her.

At first she shivered a bit when his hands touched her. She smiled satisfied when he started to move his hands. It wasn't painless, but the massage relieved the tension she was holding in those muscles. "Right there..." She softly said.

"I know." He seemed so confident, he knew exactly what he was doing. "You really got a problem, right **here**..."

"Ooaau! Oh, that can't be good, you sure you do the right thing?"

"Yep, just give me some time. I'll fix it for ya."

After a while he stopped massaging her and softly stroked her upper arms, one hand on each arm. Then he moved his hands on her neck and massaged her neck a little bit to finish the massage.

"That should be enough, hope it helps."

Stevie felt totally relaxed, she had closed her eyes halfway the massage. She took a deep breath before she said. "I think it already does. Thank you." She slowly turned her face towards him twiddling her hair. "Very much..."

...

For a moment it was like she'd forgotten she was only wearing her bra. They looked into each others eyes. After a few seconds he had trouble not to look at her breasts, he'd always thought Stevie was a very beautiful woman and as a healthy bloke he loved curves, especially Stevie's curves. She felt it again, that special feeling. His eyes were begging, he'd felt it too. It was time for some distance.

She cleared her throat and pointed at the horses. "Alex. We should get going." He couldn't help checking her out again when she stood up. He felt uncomfortable when he saw she noticed. She glanced at him behind her and quickly grabbed her shirt.

Alex stood up and walked towards his horse to get him ready. When they saddled up the horses and were ready to go, Alex chuckled, which made her give him a puzzled look.

She frowned her eyebrows. "What?"

"It's your shirt." He said as uncomfortably as he felt. She glanced at her shirt and noticed she was wearing it inside out. Great. Now she had to take it of again! Alex laughed, but wisely stopped looking at her and started moving the cattle.

…

Alex joked when he saw Stevie coming, ready to join him. "So what took you so long?"

She shook her head and smiled. As always they did a good job on working together. Hours later they decided it was time for another stop.

"How's your back doing so far?" He friendly asked.

From the look on her face it was obvious her back wasn't so well. "It's not my lucky day I guess."

"I guess you worked to hard lately. I reckon you should give Jodi her old job back."

She nodded. "Yeah...I know I should."

They ate some lunch, there wasn't much food left, but a few sandwiches had to keep them going for the day.

Stevie suddenly observed her best friend for a while. "And you know what **you** should do?"

He looked up and felt a peaceful feeling when he saw her giving him a special look -which said she cared a lot about him- their eyes locked on to each other. "Well tell me, what **should** I do, Stevie?"

"Stay." She insisted and added. "And...there is something you shouldn't do."

He looked interesting. She added. "Leave."

"Oh nice one." He smiled. "Maybe you're right."

How could he leave everything? How could he leave his friends...and his best friend? Was it even possible? He thought about it, he stared at the ground.

She was still looking at him. "So, still seriously thinking about leaving, are you?"

He mumbled. "Huhmm."

"Really?" She said, kind of disappointed. He turned his head to her and looked sure of himself, but inside he wasn't feeling sure at all. He looked at her face to discover how she really felt...He frowned his eyebrows.

"Would I hurt you if I left Stevie?" He directly pointed out. It gave her a scare and it made her look in another direction. She suddenly felt a knot inside her stomach and a little nervous all of a sudden. ...

Stevie cleared her throat "Well, yeah a bit."

He tried to make eye contact, but she didn't looked in his direction. "Stevie?"

She then looked at him. "Quite a bit actually." Honestly she admitted.

He smiled and grabbed her hand and said with a hoarse voice . "I would really miss you, you know?"

She moved a bit and shyly smiled. "Well I'd miss you too..." Then it got quiet for a while, they watched the cattle and enjoyed the beautiful view.


	4. Chapter 4

_This story is very sweet, no much excitement or drama so far. But I will make it up to you. I had no inspiration left to write more chapters...But somehow I suddenly picked up where I left...This chapter will be more exiting, I promise ;) Enjoy!_

_..._

"Do you think we can make it before dark?"

Alex thought about it and waited before answering. "I'm not sure, we started out late."

She grinned. "Then what are we waiting for?" She quickly stood up from the grass. "Come on. Let's go cowboy."

Alex smiled very pleased. "I see your back is doing much better."

...

As always they were working very hard, but time went by very quickly. And unfortunately it started to rain...They stopped and looked at each other. Both of them felt disappointed, because they realised it would take them even longer to get home now. Stevie tried to hurry up. She felt the urge to make it on time, because she felt sorry for Alex and also thought about Drovers...Kate and Meg must be having a hard time too, managing the whole place together. Maybe she should have given Jodi her old job back, if she wouldn't be so stubborn.

"Hey, take it easy will ya!?" Alex yelled from a distance.

"Why? We can still make it, if we keep on going."

He rode up to her. "Stevie? What's the hurry?"

It was like he could read her mind. She sighed, tried to ignore him and kept on working, yelling at the cattle. He remained riding next to her, trying to make eye contact.

"Look, I'm sure they will manage. If not, they would've never let you go. We keep on going, but it's not a shame if we have to spend another night in the bush. Besides, they know we're doing this together."

"That's exactly the point Alex." She snapped and glanced at him. "Promise me we'll never do this again."

He laughed. "Why not?"

She tried to hide her smile. "I know we're having a good time together, but doing this with just the two of us is a little to much, don't you think?"  
He now looked more serious. "You're right. But there's no need to do things in a hurry."

She nodded, but didn't really paid attention to what he just said, she kept on rushing. In fact she worked to fast, it was only a matter of time for her to make a mistake. She galloped after a few cows who were wondering of. The horse slipped because of the muddy ground and Stevie fell off. Alex got a scare when he suddenly heard her scream. At first he had trouble finding her, because it was pouring at that moment.

"Stevie!"

She was lying between some curious cows, on the cold and wet ground, obviously in pain. Alex jumped of his horse and helped her to get up. But Stevie was unable to stand on her feet and made a loud painful noise.

"It hurts like hell!" She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Don't stop, help me get up. I need to get on the horse again."

He shook his head. "There's no way you're going to ride like that."

She couldn't believe him. "Don't be stupid, we have to!"

He shook his head again. "Stevie!? I won't let you ride like this, you hear me?"

She started to cry, not just because of the pain.."But Alex?!...Please, you have to help me. We have to make it, there's no food left, we are wet and it's getting cold and dark soon...We could freeze to death..."

A tiny smile appeared on his face when he came closer. "Women...They can be so dramatic sometimes." He kneeled down by her side. "Come on cowgirl, we'll be fine." And he gently lifted her of the ground and put her on his horse, which was a lot warmer and safer then lying on the ground. She tried to put her feet in, but she couldn't. She had to lean forward to hold on and hang on the horse like that. Alex led the horse to a more dryer place, but the rain didn't seem to stop.

When he'd tied the horse to a tree, he carefully touched Stevie's leg.

"We better take a look at your foot now."

She didn't wanted to, still had some hope left they could finish their job that day.

"Come on Stevie, it's already swelling. If we wait, we won't be able to get your boot off. You know all that." He decided not to look at her any more and just do it. She moaned when he took her boot off.

"I think I twisted my ankle..And perhaps some crazy cow stood on it."

"You think so, huh?"He made eyecontact, then he carefully pulled off her sock. "It could be broken, doesn't look very good to me." They both saw it was badly bruised and swollen.

Tears came up in to her eyes again, not being able to work was a very bad thing for her. But the timing was even worse!

"I guess you have to leave me behind." She sadly said.

"I'm not going all the way home to get help, if that's what you mean. That would be stupid and dangerous." He already felt stupid, not bringing his sack-phone this time.  
Stevie suddenly got an idea. "Alex? You remember that old cottage? It shouldn't be far away..."

He sighed. "You mean that old little haunted house?" Stevie nodded, still leaning forward, hanging on the horse. He laughed, he had a few memories about that cottage and started to share.

"You knew Claire, right. Not scared of anything...But did you knew Claire was terrified of that old place? I used to hide in there, just to scare her."

Stevie chuckled. "Poor Claire, you must have scared her a few times."

"Somehow she loved it."

...

Alex got hold of Banjo very quickly again -who had escaped after Stevies fall- and left Stevie behind to see if he could find the old cottage. Stevie got colder by the minute, even more when twilight fell. She also got worried, because there was no sign of Alex yet and it felt like she'd been waiting for hours.

After a while she finally heard him. "Oi!" She was so relieved to see him. "It's about time you got back here."

"You were worried about me, huh?" He teased. He grabbed his horse with Stevie on it and rode of to the old cottage. He observed her every now and then. "How are ya mate?"

"I'm fine, just keep on going." She sighed. Stevie was a tough women, so hard on herself sometimes, Alex knew that. She was exhausted because of the hard work and the pain.

They finally managed to make it. "Now all we need is a fire." Alex said. There was an old blanket on the floor, where he carefully put her down. Then he started to clear out the old dusty fireplace a little bit and eventually managed to start up a fire.

"Where are the sleeping bags?" Stevie asked.

Alex jumped up, he looked a bit shocked. "Bloody hell, they must be still outside."

"You're kidding me, right?" She said, sounding disappointed in him. From the look on his face she could tell he wasn't joking. "Alex!?"

"Hey ease up will you? I'll check them out and let them dry by the fire."

Stevie sighed and took her frustrations out on him when he returned with the sleeping bags. "It's one of the most important things to have on you when things like this happen, how could you forget?" He kept quiet and just gave her a look, totally not amused by her comments.

She wasn't feeling comfortable and her leg was very painful. She couldn't do anything and felt useless and stupid. The reason they were there was because of her.

"Now we have to wait for hours, or they'll be no use at all if they won't totally dry."

Alex turned to look at her again. "What's your problem Stevie? We're fine now, aren't we? We've got heat, a place to shelter and we've got each other. What more do you want?"

She responded cool. "My sleeping bag."

He didn't hesitated and grabbed Stevie's sleeping bag from where he just put it. "There! Now you're satisfied?" He threw it right in front of her, it was soaking wet.

"I believe I'm not the only one with a problem here." She sarcastically said.

"Oh come on Stevie, just get the damn sleeping bag!"

She now got mad too, they were so good at that, fighting. "Don't you yell at me!"

"And why not? Huh? You don't have to take all your frustrations out on me, you're the one who started this."

Her eyes widened a bit. "What?! I didn't start anything!"

He walked from the fireplace to her and looked straight at her. "You let me believe I'm the one who's responsible for the sleeping bags, but we're in this together, right? You've injured your foot, not you head Stevie." Then he turned to check the fire again.

That made her shut up. She knew he was so right. It got quiet for a long time, every now and then he looked up from the fireplace to check up on her. Stevie just stared in front of her.

After a while he stood up to sit next to her. She felt relieved when he did.

"You're shivering." He softly said with a worried sound in his voice.

She nodded and just stared at him. He moved a little closer towards her and started to stroke her hair. "Still wet, that doesn't warm you up either."

She cleared her throat and softly responded. "Thick curly red hair takes a while to get dry." She smiled.

Sometimes she could be so vulnerable. He stared into her eyes for a moment, he was worried about her. The way she looked at him made him look in another direction. Alex Ryan was not a shy type of guy, but Stevie could really touch him on the inside. And Stevie Hall was more of an independent woman, but at this time she had to rely on him more then ever and that made her feel vulnerable. Which wasn't a bad thing, she loved the feeling of a man being there for her, protecting her, comforting her.

"Alex. I'm sorry."

He looked at her again and saw she was still shivering. "It's ok. You're freezing, come here." He moved closer and put his arms around her, pressed her against his strong body. She embraced him and peacefully let her head rest on his chest. He took the blanket that was on their feet and pulled it, so it covered them both. "Yeah that's better, that will warm you up."

She looked up for a moment. "Thanks Alex." She said, feeling so safe and even more vulnerable lying in his arms, but she knew she had to give up struggling her injury. When she did, she finally felt how exhausted she was, just like he was. They both fell asleep.

...

In the middle of the night they both woke up, feeling terrified, because it was very cold and dark around them. The fire got out somehow. They were still in each other's arms and Alex pressed her a little more against his chest. "How did this happen?" He stood up, feeling angry. "Stupid old fireplace! Stupid muster and stupid old man! Now what do we do?"

Stevie could barely see him, only because of a little moonlight shining through the small window. "Alex sit down. You get cold by just standing there."

He did exactly what she said and as it was the most normal thing to do, they curled up under the blanket again, finding themselves a few seconds later in a warm embrace.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe this house is really haunted and the ghost doesn't want us to be here." She said, a little scared.

He thought it was a stupid thought. "Crap, no way. But what do we do now Stevie?"

"We just stay here and keep each other warm until the first light." She sounded very sure.

Alex shook his head. "Right o, you have any idea what time it is? No. Me neither. If we have to sit here like this for 5 or 6 hours, nothing will keep us warm any more." He stated.

She sighed. "We will make it till the morning, I mean, we have to, right?" She got even more scared now and realised the risk to get hypothermia was very high now.

He thought she made a stupid remark and snapped. "There's no guarantee we will. Listen, I'm not gambling my life here, it's bloody dangerous without a fire."

Stevie laughed. "You're starting to sound like me. I'm the one who should be freaking out now. Why don't we try and start the fire again."

"We? You're unable to stand on your feet mate."

"So..You do it." She said a little teasing and tickled him a bit to get him on his feet.

"Yeah yeah, I'm on to it." He walked towards the fireplace and looked back at her, laughing. "You know? You're going to miss me when we get home...Being this cosy and all..."

She shook her head, rolling her eyes. "You know? You should stop being so full of yourself Alex Ryan, and start the stupid old fireplace."

...

He tried and tried, but nothing seemed to get the fire started again. He got cold, Stevie tried to stay warm inside the blanket. He mumbled and sighed, feeling irritated. Suddenly they heard a growling noise nearby.

"Tell me that was you." Stevie nervously said.

"Sssh.."

Stevie thought it was a stupid joke and sarcastically responded. "Alex, stop scarring me, it's not working."

"Shut up! Not a word." He sounded very serious. And he was.

They were shocked when they heard the cattle outside started to get very restless.

"This is not good Alex." Stevie said, Alex kept quiet to try to hear what went on outside.

"Alex? Don't leave me and promise me you won't go outside." She started to freak out, but he was still there and walked up to her.

"Ssshh...I'm not going anywhere." He whispered while he embraced her. "Just be quiet, we're not very safe in here, without a fire."

"You mean there's a chance 'he' would enter the house?"

"He might, now let's be quiet, so 'he' won't get curious."


	5. Chapter 5

_**I had to rewrite this chapter...Enjoy! **_

After a while in complete silence Alex carefully started to whisper. "Are you ok?"

Slowly she looked up from underneath the blanket. They could see each other because of some moonlight shining in and when their eyes met something happened inside each of them.

She nodded. All this time she had hidden her face halfway under the blanket, leaning against his chest, her arms tightly wrapped around her best mate. A tiny smile appeared on is face, while the angst on her face was far from gone. He gently touched her face with one hand and caressed her cold cheek.

He took a deep breath and whispered again. "I've never seen you this scared before."

She just kept staring at him, while he moved his hand from her cheek to her neck and there he gently played with her hair. "It's ok Stevie, I will get us home safely."

Stevie tried to sit up a bit more, while she kept eye contact. This situation remembered both of them of their first kiss, not long ago. She wanted him so much and nervously touched his face. Her hand trembled. She moved a little bit forward till there was no space left between them. Butterflies filled their body's when they got this close. Even Alex got a little shy, it surprised him when she moved so closely and it immediately remembered him what they'd agreed after their kiss.

If they weren't in this terrible situation he would've put his most charming smile on and said something like. _"See? I was right, man and women can't be friends."_ And then he would have kissed her. But before he could dream of that, she pressed her lips onto his.

Their breathing got heavier, both of them felt warmer and butterflies were very busy...When the kiss ended, another silence followed. The look in their eyes gave away everything the deepest feelings for each other. Both of them felt it, but they didn't said a word about it. Stevie safely hid her face halfway under the blanket again, leaning against his chest. He automatically wrapped his arms around her and carefully tightened his grip as if he wanted to let her know he wouldn't regret this. As some kind of answer she gently stroked his back with her fingertips.

Stevie cleared her throat and said. "So you think 'it's' gone?" Completely ignoring the whole romantic atmosphere they were in. How did she do that?

He shrugged, he wasn't sure. But everything seemed calm outside.

"Dunno. Maybe I should check it out." He said a little nervous.

He was overwhelmed and actually needed to let her go for a moment, to create some space. Alex was ready to stand up, but Stevie couldn't believe what he just said and pulled him back.

"What, are you crazy? I thought you said you weren't going to gamble your life here." She shook her head.

He stared in to her eyes for a moment, he never was intended to go outside. "Maybe you're right."

"You bet I am." She carefully smiled, happy he changed his mind.

He started to walk around and checked the sleeping bags.

"Still wet." He said glancing at her. Stevie pulled up one eyebrow and watched him giving it another try to make a fire, but he had to give up quickly.

Alex stared out of the small window. They didn't talked much. Stevie felt a little insecure, what if this kiss was a mistake again? The way he made her feel made her even more insecure, he was so sweet. Alex thought about his feelings too, he got scared again, it made his heart ache. He clearly knew why he felt this way and why he couldn't admit his feelings for Stevie. She meant so much to him.

...

Alex noticed Stevie was shivering. He wanted to protect her from hypothermia and sat next to her again. He wrapped his arms around her. "Come here you." She looked in his eyes, he blinked his eyes and opened his arms. "Come on, your freezing..." She moved closer and answered his embrace.  
"Wait." He suddenly let go of her and struggled a bit to get his coat off, so he could give it to her.

Stevie totally disagreed with that. "I can't wear your coat."

"I want you to wear it. I reckon you need it more then me, I'm bigger and stronger."

She didn't want to fight over this, but she also didn't want his coat. "I'm not going to wear it and that's all I'm going to say about it." She wanted to convince him to put it back on. But he pushed it even more.

"Stevie? Just wear it, ok? I'm fine like this." But he knew he was taking a big risk to get hypothermia. But Stevie was freezing cold and eventually accepted his offer.

He added. "Really. I'm fine, no worries." Then they fell asleep.

...

In less then an hour Stevie woke up again...

"Alex?" He didn't answer and it seemed like he was peacefully sleeping. But his breathing sounded slow and he was shivering now too.

Stevie tried to sit up a bit more and carefully got hold of his face. "Alex." She softly said his name a few times.

His eyelids moved and he shattered his teeth when he talked. "Hey cowgirl, how are you?"

Stevie started to feel really bad, she sighed and felt tears welling up when she realised Alex was showing signs of hypothermia.

"Oh, I knew I never should have taken your coat." Which she immediately put of.

"No. Keep it. It's either you or me...and like I said, I'm bigger and stronger."

She thought it was stupid and felt guilty for wearing his coat, she snapped. "Yeah? Then let's keep it that way. You're the one who suppose to get us home safe." She directly looked at him with tears in her eyes.

She added. "It's a stupid and reckless thing to do Aex and you know it. You're way to cold now and don'tyou talk to me about gambling your life." She roughly pushed his coat in front of him.

But he was being stubborn, even though he was freezing. "Listen, I can do this. This night never seems to end. If we make it, all we can do is hope we've got enough energy left to make it home." He said.

Stevie slapped her hand in front of her mouth, tears ran down her cheeks. "You knew exactly what risk you took when you gave me your coat, didn't you?"

He nodded "The biggest chance for us both to make it through this night." He felt good about it, but at the same time guilty. She didn't respond and wiped her tears, staring at the coat. He understood the message and realised she wasn't going to wear it any more.

"Even though you wear your coat again, your extreme low body-temperature will take all your energy." She stated.

He sighed and fought against the shivering. "Hey don't let this all out on me."

"I don't."

He smiled. "Yeah, you do."

She smiled back at him. Alex gently drew her into his arms again. "Come here. Fighting should be the last thing to do right now Stevie."

She looked into his eyes. "It might warm us up a bit."

He smiled. "You've learned about hypothermia? About the best way to warm up?"

Stevie chuckled. Right...You're allowed when I'm unconscious, ok?" He shook his head.

…

The night seemed to be longer then all the other nights. As if things couldn't get any worse they were both shivering and the cattle became restless again, it really got on their nerves. Unlike before, they both kept quiet this time. For a moment it looked like someone was yelling or screaming from a distance. They got spooked and sat up straight, looking in each other's eyes with fear. Then they heard someone cough.

Alex immediately stood up and yelled. "Ok, fun's over! Who's there!"

Stevie tried to stand up too, she grabbed his arm. But he pushed her away and gestured her to sit down again.

He grabbed the poker and held it up while he walked to the door. They couldn't believe what they heard next, it was a gunshot.

"Damn it, Alex?! What's happening!" She limped at the corner of the room, were she crumbled down.

"I have no idea. Probable someone who enjoys himself with this **stupid** joke! Come out! Or I'll meat you outside." It seemed like Alex couldn't take this serious, like Stevie did. He shook his head and really thought someone was pulling a stunt. Alex glanced at Stevie, who was still on the ground. Another gunshot!

"What the hell?!...I know one thing; ghosts don't shoot Alex."

Alex was more mad then scared. "Well then who is it?" He shrugged and shook his head again.

Then there was another gun shot, added by a men's voice. "Who's on my property!?" That someone knocked the door of the old place. Stevie and Alex were stunned and even Alex got seriously scared.

"Open up! Or hell is going to brake loose! I promise you, I will shoot!"

Every fibre of Alex' body disagreed when he got hold of the handle...Stevie felt like she wanted to scream...

There was no other option and Alex opened the door and took a few steps back. He couldn't see who it was because the man was wearing a big raincoat, with a scarf and had his hood up. Before Alex could respond the man felt threatened and walked up to him, pushing the rival in his chest, his heartbeat quickened.

"Move it!" He pushed him hard towards the corner were Stevie was sitting.

Stevie tried to make contact with the man. "I don't know who you are, but we had no evil plans...We're only here for the night."

Alex added. "What do you want from us?"

The man stood in the middle of the room, it was to dark to recognise anyone. He was wearing a big raincoat, dark clothes, or wet, they couldn't tell. But he was smelly, that was obvious. When Alex started to talk he immediately pointed his gun at them again.

"If someone's allowed to ask anything, it'll be me. Got it?!"

…

An hour went by and Alex and Stevie -both showing sighns of hypothermia- have embraced each other ever since. Stevie cried every now and then, he did everything to calm her down and comfort her. They were desperately waiting for the first light. The man constantly held them under fire, sitting across the other side of the room. The situation was nerve racking.

Alex felt Stevie became restless and he tried to make eye contact with her by touching her chin, forcing her to look at him. But Stevie couldn't shut up any longer.

"What are you going to do with us? You can't keep us here forever."

Alex thought it was foolish what she did. "Ssshh." Was all he said.

But Stevie was frustrated and worn out. "What Alex?! If no one says something, nothing will happen. And I don't like the idea of dying without trying to safe ourselves." Alex sighed.

The man stood up and walked over to them. He pointed his gun at Stevie. "You. Up!"

Alex and Stevie looked at each other, Stevie deeply inhaled, her foot hurt so bad.

"I said stand up!"

Stevie knew she was in big trouble. She slowly stood up, the pain pierced through her whole leg. "Move it!"

There she stood, staring in the old man's eyes. She now saw it was an old man. Stevie realised Alex could easily take him down...Alex had a better look at him too and thought he recognised him from somewhere, but he couldn't figure it out.

The man roughly forced Stevie to turn and walk to the door. Stevie looked behind her, Alex felt hopeless when he looked into her eyes. He felt weak and very sad seeing her leave, she was obviously scared to death and in pain.

"Look at him one more time and I'll make you watch how I shoot him first." He pushed her hard in her back, it made her cry. Alex his heart broke when he heard her burst into tears. She disappeared with the old man. Now she was alone outside, with him. Next thing Alex heard was a very restless cattle and then a gunshot, followed by a terrifying scream.

_**Please leave me a review ;) Let me know what you think of this chapter...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Stevie!" Alex yelled and ran outside.

Stevie was lying on the ground and didn't move. Alex quickly looked around him to spot the old man. He had tears in his eyes when he kneeled down beside Stevie, but felt a little relieved when he noticed she was crying. Stevie didn't move because she was in shock, in fact she was unharmed. The old man had killed a cow right before her eyes, just to scare her even more. He turned around to face Alex and in panic he shot again. Alex moaned and then sank to the ground. Stevie's heart skipped a beat when she realised the man shot Alex! She jumped up and limped towards him as fast as she could. He held his hands on his chest.

"Alex no. Oh no...You're fine, you're going to be fine, just fine, you hear me?" She said while she crawled next to him and gently held his face. Then she caressed his cheek and lifted his upper body to hold him in her arms. He moaned again because of the sharp pain.

"Ssshh, it's ok." She gently and slowly rocked him like a child. His breathing was abnormal and he stammered. "It..it hurts..Stevie."

She looked at his chest and saw the blood that was on his shirt, he got weaker.

"You better not talk Alex, try to safe you energy. Hang in there mate." She kissed his forehead and stroked his hair.

Stevie knew his woundings in combination with hypothermia could be fatal very quickly. She lifted his shirt to find out where he was shot exactly. Luckily it was his shoulder, but that didn't mean he as out of danger. Stevie looked up and noticed the sun was finally showing it's first light. Alex got very pale and stared into Stevie's eyes. He had to completely surrender himself and trust her. But Alex couldn't help thinking about the fact that Stevie wouldn't be able to get them home.

Although he hoped. "Y..you should g..get help." He said to her. He was thinking maybe she was able to climb up on Banjo somehow, so he might ride her home to get some help.

The old man was stunned with what he saw. But Stevie and Alex didn't pay attention to him, things couldn't get worse anyway. He let his gun fall and lowered himself to sit on the ground. In fact he was exhausted and confused. He looked in their direction and rubbed his face, then he made eye contact with Alex. With the small amount of daylight Alex only needed one glimpse to knew who he was. Although he was in a lot of pain he memorised the old man and the expression on Alex' face changed. There was even a tiny little smile, Stevie was flabbergasted to see him smile at his 'killer.'

Then he looked at Stevie again. "It's C...Connoly. He's been l..living here for years." Alex explained, he had tears in his eyes because of the pain.

Stevie looked so worried, she didn't give a damn about the old man. Sid Connoly -the old man- immediately stood up when he heard his name and grabbed his gun again. He observed Alex and walked towards them.

"You think you know me?"

All Stevie cared about right now, was Alex. She stared at Sid for a moment and then looked at Alex again, his condition made her so frightened. At the same time she was mad and didn't give a damn if he wanted to shoot her too.

"Oh shut up, please. I've had it with you! What do you want from us?! If you want to kill us then what are you waiting for?"

The old man looked confused. "I want you both gone."

Stevie sighed and shook her head. "That's exactly what you want, right? But we're not going anywhere like this and that's all your fault!" She struggled to hold the tears and looked at Alex, who was shivering. She whispered. "You're loosing blood, we should get you inside and try to stop the bleeding."

"I can't..I can't get up."

The old man walked around them a bit, he looked even more confused.

The man came even closer towards them. "I want you both gone. This is my property."

Stevie didn't hesitate to reply. "No it's not, it's Harry Ryan's!"

The man pointed his gun at Stevie. "That was before he took it from Jack! What do you know about it! Your not even a McLeod."

"You don't know anything about me!" Stevie yelled, but Alex tried to say something too.

Sid responded even more angry. "There was no one around here with red hair back then!"

Alex looked up and said with all the courage he had left in him. "I'm...Alex...Ryan."

The angry expression on Sid's face changed into a smile. Stevie couldn't believe what she saw. That old bastard!

Sid laughed. "Yeah right! And I'm Santa Claus!"

Stevie. "You bet he is, he is Alex Ryan!" She hoped the old man would get scared, because of Harry's status. He just shot his son, maybe that would make him leave.

"You're kidding. Alex Ryan is just a kid...You guys just try to confuse me, so I'll let you go. I may be old, but I'm not crazy."

If the situation was different Stevie and Alex would've burst out in laughter, he was really really crazy!

…

"So if you're Alex then where is Claire? I know you two liked to play hide and seek here." The old man suddenly sounded a lot calmer. His state of mind seemed to change constantly.

Alex tried to answer. "Claire's go...Claire's home." Alex answered, tears were running down his cheek, Stevie tried to calm him down while she couldn't fight her own tears any more too.

After a moment of silence Stevie said exactly the right thing. "Yeah and soon her sister Tess, will come look for us."

The man's face lightened up and he smiled. "Tess." He sighed and looked up. "Such a sweet girl."

Alex whispered at Stevie. "She, s..she once I..invited him over." Stevie couldn't believe it and just stared at him. Then he moaned and took a deep breath, trying to ease the pain.

"Alex. I'm so scared." She cried.

He looked up and tried to smile. "I will make it. P..promise." he pretended to act like he felt better then he did. But he was in serious danger.

Sid Connoly walked away from them and after a few minutes he returned, this time he seemed very emotional. "You are Alex Ryan."

Stevie sighed and shook her head again...  
Sid added. "You were about to marry Claire, just before she...You know, I was happy Jack was already gone. It would've tore him apart if he had to bury his own daughter. He would've died because of the grief."

Alex was weak and just nodded. Talking about death and hearing Claire's name -strangely enough- made him feel calm and peaceful. He looked up, at his best mate.

Stevie got very angry. "And you shot him! How could you? Just put that stupid gun down and help us out!"

The man looked sad and started to feel guilty. "It...it was self defence...Ok? I don't want to leave this place. Jack said I could live here, so did Claire. I will never leave this place." He stated and finally put down his rival.

"We never said you'd have to leave." Stevie said, as she looked at Alex to check how he was doing.

…

Stevie felt relieved when the sun was finally warming them up. She was still holding Alex in her arms as she stared in the distance. Sid Connoly finally left. He was supposed to get some help, but with him most likely suffering from dementia, Stevie felt very unsure if they could rely on him. Although he went in the right direction and looked like he couldn't wait to see Tess again, but his state of mind could change very quickly...Unlikely he was still going in the right direction, but unfortunately he was walking, because he wasn't able to ride any more.

…

Meg was very restless and started to get worried about Stevie and Alex. She decided to go over to Killarney and talk to Harry.

"I don't know what's taken them so long Meg. The redhead probable slowed him down."

Meg got mad. "You know she's doing a better job then most man around here. I heard you were the one sending Alex out there all by himself. You should be happy she's helping fixing your problems."

Harry laughed and turned to walk away from Meg, saying. "And he's to stupid to bring the damn sack phone, so no one can reach him."

Meg gave him an angry look. "If I were a man, I would've gone out to find my son!" She yelled and walked away.

Harry got pissed off and mumbled. "I would if he was my son. Bitch."

Meg quickly turned to face him again. "I heard that." She rolled her eyes and shook her head, then she took off.

When Meg was driving home she passed Kate. "I'm going out to find them." Kate said.

"You're not going alone." Meg stated. Tess was still to busy dealing with the problems she had with Nick and Sally and someone had to stay at the farm. Jodi was working at the Truckstop. Kate couldn't take it much longer and wanted to do something instead of waiting.

Meg told Kate about her chat with Harry.

"Can you believe it!? That man has no heart...He didn't even seemed to care where they might be."

Kate looked worried. "I don't know Meg, but it doesn't feel good. It's just not them, they're always working hard and should've been back by now. Something must have happened."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Finally, here's lucky number 7 ;) Hope you enjoy it...! I promise not to let you wait for a new chapter this long again :)_  
**

While Meg and Kate were searching, Sid finally reached Drovers Run. He was exhausted and limping when he saw Tess. She was shocked to see the old man and started talking to him. Tess noticed he was not in good condition and barely able to speak, she took him inside and made him some coffee and sandwiches. Sid was very pleased with her good care. It felt just like the first time they met. Tess tried not to panic when she understood what Sid was trying to tell her. It was a confusing story and made her very upset. She cried and tried to control her breathing when she dialed Nick's number.

He heard her sob when he answered the phone and got worried. "Tess? What's wrong?" Tess tried to explain everything she knew.

"No, you stay right there Tess. I'll take my Ute as soon as we hang up, ok?" But Tess was very upset, she already didn't feel good and now all this on top of it...She wanted to take Sid and search for them herself. Stevie back at Drovers and start the normal daily routine again, without any problems.

"You're not going anywhere, you hear me? Tess?" Nick almost begged, Tess didn't respond and hung up the phone, slapped her hand before her mouth and walked around the room.

Sid observed her. "Are you ok dear?"

Tess looked as if she wasn't really there. "Yeah...sure. Let's go." She gestured Sid to follow her.

Then they heard the back door.

Someone yelled. "Tess!" It was Nick, worried that she would leave without him. He entered the kitchen, quickly and with large steps he walked towards his wife with his arms open. Tess immediately stormed into his arms and burst out crying.

He whispered. "Hey. Ssshhh." Nick gently squeezed his arms around her and softly pushed her head against his chest. "It's ok Tess. I'm sure they'll be fine." He tried to calm her down and then gestured her to sit down.

"I don't want to sit. No, Nick we should go now. The more people looking for them, the sooner we will find them."

Sid's eyes widened. "You're Nick? As in; Nick Ryan?"

Nick nodded and looked a little amazed. Sid coughed. "I think...I might have...Accidentally...It was an accident."

Nick looked at Tess and then at the old man again, who looked like a child who didn't obey his parents. "Just say it Sid."

"I might have...sort of...shot...Your brother. But he's fine...It was just..."

Nick didn't let him finish. "You've what!? You shot Alex!?" He looked at Tess. "Tess?" Then he looked disappointed. "You knew he shot him?"

Tess walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "I was going to tell you now."

Nick stood up. "Then what are we doing here! We should leave right now." He left, Tess and Sid followed him. Outside Nick turned. "No wait. You stay here."

"I'm going with you Nick." Tess demanded.

Nick quickly walked at his car, turned again and yelled. "No, someone has to stay here Tess. Just in case."

"But Nick." She cried when he left.  
...

"Nick wait! Nick!" It was Jodi, running towards his car, al dressed up. "Wait!"

Nick stopped the car and opened the window, Jodi whiped her tears. "I just heard from Terry what's going on." She ran around the car and opened the passenger door. Nick looked disapproving when Jodi entered the car.

"I don't have time for this, you better look after Tess, she's inside."

Jodi gasped. "No, you don't understand. I have to go with you, they're my friends too."

"It's my brother we're talking about. Oh stuff it, we're leaving right now." Nick was constantly thinking about Alex and he couldn't bare the thought of finding them to late.

Nick noticed Jodi's clothes when she walked up to him. "What are you so dressed up for."

Jodi felt guilty and wasn't in a good mood. "For my new job, but I don't want it anyway."

Nick shook his head. "I thought Stevie gave you your old job back?"

"Yes and I didn't took it, I was to proud and I'm very sorry. Now can we quit this subject?" Jodi started crying again.

Nick looked at her. "That's why you had to come. So Stevie will be grateful you saved them, so you earn your own job back." He smiled, Jodi turned her head and looked away.

…

Meg and Kate were about to continue searching on foot when the cellphone rang.

Meg picked up the phone. "Tess...What? He's been shot?" Kate got a scare. "Huh-hm. Yes sure we will." Meg said to Tess.

Kate suddenly grabbed the phone and pulled it out of Meg's hand, she wanted to talk too. "Tess is that you?..What happened?" Kate asked worried. Meg looked a little annoyed, but waited.

"Right. In a cottage he said? Who's Sid?" Kate talked quicker as she normally did and there was some kind of panic in her eyes.

Meg grabbed the phone back. Kate sort of paralyzed. "Who's Sid? Someone shot Alex..."

Meg continued talking. "Tess? Is it in the area where Sid used to live?...Right...Ok, we will find them, promise...And Tess? Call an ambulance."

Meg looked annoyed. "Why did you grabbed the phone from me Kate? I think I know where they are."

Kate just stared at her and stood there awkwardly. "Then what are we waiting for? I hope we're on time."

Meg looked angry. "Off course we are." But she was so worried. Meg felt like she was a mother to all of the 'youngsters'. Tess was special and like a daughter, but she knew Alex since the day he was born. She held him as a baby and even babysat him occasionally.

Meg and Kate both started walking without talking for a while. They had to miss Jodi, she wasn't on Drover's and busy trying to find a new job. She had been very stubborn lately, just like the one who sacked her.

"Meg, aren't we supposed to yell? Maybe they here us."

Meg gave her a weird look. "Just wait...I think I know were we're going. Don't you know the old haunted house?"

Kate sighed and looked around her. "Haunted house? No Meg, but I'm sure Jodi would know what you're talking about. Too bad she's not here."

Meg sighed too and finally started yelling. "Stevie!"

"Alex!"

Jodi and Nick were behind them and heard the yelling. Jodi screamed the top of her longs. Kate cried out. "Oh my god Meg, that must be them."

Then they heard another terrifying scream. Nick got mad at Jodi for doing that.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"It's mom and Kate, we have to team up with them...I should have come to Drovers a lot sooner."

"No, but there's one other thing you should do. You should shut up. Because of your screaming we're unable to hear any response from Stevie and Alex."

Jodi looked serious and stopped. She wiped her tears again. "Nick, I'm so sorry." New tears were rolling over her cheeks as she saw her mother and Kate coming their way. Meg didn't look happy, but Kate immediately stormed into her arms.

"You ok, Stretch?"

Jodi nodded and apologized again. But there wasn't time for talking and they continued the search again.

...

A few miles away Stevie had heard them. She jumped up..she had almost fell asleep, her head was resting on Alex his forehead. They were lying on the ground. Stevie was still holding Alex in her arms.

She said, very emotional. "You heard that?"

But Alex wasn't awake, in fact he had lost his consciousness. "Alex?"

She caressed his cheek. "Alex, listen..." Stevie looked at his face and noticed the painful expression he had was gone. He looked pale. "Alex..." She whispered through her tears and immediately checked his breathing. She got a little relieved, but when she checked his pulse she got very worried again, it was so weak. Stevie knew he was in danger, although there were no signs of hypothermia any more. Tears were running down her cheek as she caressed his face, her hand trembled.

As Meg, Nick, Jodi and Kate came closer, Stevie recognized their voices, she tried to yell back, but she was unable to make a sound. All of her energy seemed to be gone, she bend her head and felt like giving up.

...

Meg got even more worried by the minute."They suppose to be around here somewhere."

Kate looked around her. "What about that cottage?"

Nick was restless. "Where is it! The damn cottage should be here, I've been here a million times."

Jodi got hold of Nick's arm. "We will find them Nick, they're nearby."

...

And as Stevie noticed their voices got softer again, she knew she had to scream somehow, she wiped her tears and took a few deep breaths to collect all the energy sh got left inside her.

She started softly and it got louder every time she tried.

...

Meg and Kate stopped. "Ssshh..."

"What?" Kate said.

Meg looked serious. "I said sshhh! Listen."

Kate's face immediately brightened up. "Stevie!"

Nick yelled. "Alex!"

It was very said when they found them, Stevie looked pale and was totally exhausted and in shock. Jodi ran at her and fell on her knees. "Oh Stevie I'm so sorry! You guys were a hand short and if I wasn't so stubborn..."

Kate sat next to her and put her arm around Jodi. "It's not your fold Jodi." Stevie just stared at them with tears in her eyes.

Alex was doing even worse, he was unconscious. Nick ran towards his brother and knelt down beside him. Stevie felt like she'd lost him and was heartbroken, they all feared for his life. Meg quickly did a check up on Alex, while Nick tried to wake him. His pulse was weak and he obviously had lost a lot of blood.

Nick talked to his brother and touched his face. "Hey, Alex, wake up mate. We're all here, the ambulance is coming soon, ok?"

But Alex didn't wake up. Nick got hold of his hand and had tears in his eyes. "How could you, huh? Let that old crazy man shoot ya?"

Kate tried to help Stevie up, but she couldn't. Meg continued taking care of Alex, while Kate knelt down with Stevie. She put her hair behind her ears and wiped her face with a fresh cloth.

"He's going to be fine, an ambulance is on it's way. Meg will stay with him and I'm going to bring you home." Kate wanted to drive Stevie back home, but first they had to walk back to the car. Stevie was so in shock, she forgot about her foot injury and tried to get up again.

Kate tried to encourage her. "Come on, it's ok." But Stevie sank to the ground again, she burst out crying and grabbed her foot.

Kate started crying too. "Hey, you're safe now."

Meg stopped taking care for Alex and walked up to them. As a mother she gently wiped Stevie's tears. "Listen Stevie, it's important you go home now. You need some rest and a hot bath won't do you no harm." She smiled.

Stevie stared in front of her, not looking at Meg. Her eyes drifted off to her best mate. "I don't need anything..." More tears came up and she bend her head.

Meg tried to comfort her. "I understand you feel like that right now, but we have to get you home."

Then Stevie looked up and softly said. "Meg I can't...I can't walk."

Meg and Kate looked at each other. Then Kate checked her legs and foot. She soon noticed the swelling. "I think you need a doctor too."

Stevie looked up, her whole face said she didn't agreed with that. Kate stated. "No worries, it's just a check up."

Stevie cried out. "No, not me. Alex needs it more than me. I'll be fine."

Suddenly Nick looked at them and said. "It's ok, I'll carry you home Stevie."

Meg looked worried. "But..."

Nick was determined. "No buts, she's right, Alex needs it more. Let the ambulance people focus on him."

The girls didn't mention it again until the ambulance showed up. The nurses had a hard time carrying Alex through the bush. When they finally managed to get him inside the ambulance they insisted Stevie to go with them too.

_I would appreciate it if you let me know what you think of this chapter...Next and last one will be here soon :)_


	8. Chapter 8

She took small careful steps with her crutches and firmly grabbed the door handle. Stevie felt unsure and hesitated when she glanced around the corner. She saw the bed, but couldn't see Alex' face from this distance. Carefully she let the door handle slip trough her fingers and started moving towards the bed. Noises of all the machinery surrounding him, made her feel nervous, but somehow she was relieved. Relieved because of the good news she just heard. The bullet in Alex his shoulder was removed successfully, that news finally made her go see him. The only thing left to do now, was waiting. The girls and also Nick agreed to let Stevie go in alone. The drama was already a day ago and Harry hadn't showed up yet, which was clearly bothering Nick, he had called him several times.

Stevie stood next to the bed, leaning on her crutches, observing Alex. She wanted to call his name and hold his hand, but for a moment it felt like she was nailed to the ground. So much had happened...Suddenly she couldn't hold the tears any more, it felt like she broke, her heart ached. She sobbed and thought maybe it wasn't such a good idea visiting Alex by herself. She lowered herself onto a chair next to the bed and bend forward to cry it all out. Memories of the passed few days and nights were whirling through her mind. After a while she sat up straight and wiped her tears. When she looked at her best mate again she found out he was staring at her, his eyes half open. A tiny smile appeared on her face, Stevie felt a bit uncomfortable. Her hand trembled when she reached it out and gently touched his arm. His eyelids moved, he was only half awake.

She whispered. "You're going to be just fine Alex." The expression on her face wasn't as convinced as she said it. Alex fell a sleep, new tears came up. It felt good when Tess came in to support her.

Stevie stared at Tess and burst out in tears. "He's so weak Tess..."

Tess knelt down by her chair and hugged her friend. "Hey...It's ok Stevie. He's safe now and so are you."

Stevie cried. "Yeah I know, but look at him. He's just lying there."

Tess looked at Alex then to Stevie again with a concerned look on her face. "It's the best for now, you know. In his condition this is all he should be doing."

"But this is not Alex. He's not even strong enough to say something..."  
Tess looked into her eyes and a tiny smile appeared on her face. "What do you mean? Was he awake?"

Stevie nodded and just sat there staring at her best mate.

Tess stayed calm and pressed the alarm button. When she observed Stevie, Tess looked curious. "Something happened between you two out there..."

Stevie wiped her new tears and shook her head. But Tess insisted. "Come on, tell me."

Stevie carefully smiled, then she looked at Alex. "Not here."

Tess smiled again. "Why not?"

"Because I have to talk about it with Alex first. Maybe it was just the moment. We needed each other."  
Tess waited before she responded. "Well...Was it?"

Stevie shrugged and shook her head. She wanted to drop the subject and walked towards her best mate again. She caressed his forehead and came closer to whisper something in his ear. "Get better soon, ok?" She sighed and then added. "I miss you." Then she left the room, sending Nick back in.

"Nick, wait a second. Did Harry show up already?"

Nick shook his head, the expression on his face told her he was furious. Now Stevie got furious too. "That bastard." She barely used her crutches when she quickly limped towards Jodi and Kate. "Kate I need the keys."  
Kate was flabbergasted. "Should you be walking like that?"

"The keys to the Ute, Kate." She opened her hand and waited for the keys. Jodi and Kate looked at each other.

No on heard Meg who came walking around the corner, she was getting everyone a coffee. "You're not driving anywhere."

Stevie's eyes almost spit fire. "Says who? Meg? I'm perfectly able to drive. That bastard needs to hear how stupid and cruel he is and he needs to hear it now."

Meg put the coffee on the side table and walked up to Stevie. "Yeah right, for someone who's been up for more then 48 hours with a twisted ankle, you're perfectly able to drive. Listen to yourself Stevie! I won't allow you to drive." Jodi and Kate followed the conversation closely, they respected Meg's way of talking to Stevie. Meg wasn't going to give up...  
"I know Harry is a bastard and you're totally right, he should be here by now and someone should tell him what a heartless jerk he is. But he's not here and that's his business. Going there won't make things any better, he won't listen to you. He was rude to me too."  
Stevie sighed and nervously looked around her. "He's rude to anyone who comes in his way. I just can't believe it. He let Alex down and he's doing it again! He just doesn't want to see he's loosing his son like this."  
Meg came closer and put one hand on Stevie's shoulder. "And there's nothing you can do about it. Harry is the one who should know better."  
Kate interrupted their conversation. "Speaking about the devil..." Jodi pushed her in the side. Stevie saw him walking towards them.

Harry frowned his eyebrows. "Where is he?"

Stevie had to keep her anger in. "I'm fine, thanks. "**He**" is in **there**." She pointed at the door.  
Harry was about to walk in to the room, as he turned again to face Stevie. "How could you let this happen anyway? You were suppose to help him move the cattle, not getting yourselves into trouble."  
Stevie was raging inside, she moved closer towards Harry. The other's where afraid of what would happen. Stevie tried to contain her anger, aware of the fact it was inappropriate to yell in the hospital, she directly looked in his eyes. "Now you listen to me old man. He was out there alone because of you! We both worked our butt's off to get **your** bloody work done! Alex is only acting the way he does because he cares about you. Now, if I were you, I would go in there and act like a father, 'cause that's all he wants. A father who cares." She stared into his eyes, her whole body fought against the upcoming tears, she didn't want to show her weak side right now.

Harry was pretty stunned by Stevie's lecture, but he also felt assaulted. "I don't know what the hell he sees in you. You're nothing but trouble, Hall." Then he turned and opened the door of Alex' room. He immediately faced Nick, who wanted a talk, outside. The girls were amused when they saw Nick in the hallway, giving Harry another lecture.

"He deserves it." Stevie says, still filled with anger. Meg, Jodi and Kate went in Alex' room. Stevie went outside with Tess. They talked about everything that had happened and about Tess her problems with Harrison and Sally. She wanted to be there for Nick, but Nick seemed to find more comfort in spending time with his son and ex-girlfriend. Tess was feeling lonely and because of that and Stevie's story, she tried to encourage Stevie to be honest about her feelings for Alex.

...

A few days later Alex was released from the hospital. It was a surprise for him when Harry was there to pick him up. Everyone thought that was great and positive that he was making an effort to restore the relationship with his son.  
"You need some help to get up?" Harry offered.  
Alex shook his head. "I'm not an invalid. But I appreciate your help."

Harry looked proud. "Good, 'cause I had Ronda made your bed and everything you need will be in order."

Alex frowned his eyebrows. "Well that's great, but I was planning to do some work."  
Harry laughed. "Yeah right. You won't be working for the next few weeks, maybe some administrative things, but that's it."  
"I could do some light chores."  
"No way, you need rest. That wound isn't healed yet. By the way I'm going to sue that bastard. Sid should be in a nursing center, but he had his chance, jail is the best place for him right now."  
"Oh come on, leave it. We've already talked about this. Let the poor old man live the last part of his life on Drovers. Stevie and Tess are ok with it."  
"Off course that red head will agree with that, reckless woman. She's not the one who's been shot."  
Alex looked angry now. "What is it with you and Stevie? Just leave it Harry."  
"I just don't like her."

"Well I do. Can we go home now?"

...

The first days went ok, but after that the irritation got bigger and bigger. The old fights with Harry came back..Alex wanted to do some work but Harry wouldn't let him do a thing. Alex was lonely and Tess visited him with Charlotte.

"Hey there little princess."  
Charlotte gave him a big hug, which was a bit painful. Tess immediately grabbed her to hold her on her lap instead of being with Alex.  
"I'm sorry, I thought this might help." Tess looked sad.  
Alex smiled. "It does, really...But I don't think it helps you."

Tess shook her head and caressed Charlotte's hair. "No, it doesn't. I miss him so much Alex."  
"I know you do. He misses you too, but he's having some trouble dealing with all this and I can't blame him."  
Tess wiped her tears, as Charlotte looked at her. "Tessy sad?" She said, Tess and Alex laughed, it sounded very cute.  
"Alex grabbed Charlotte. "Yeah Tessy said...Come here you. Uncle Alex is a bit hurt, but still able to hold his favorite little girl."  
Tess didn't want Alex to hold Charlotte at first, but soon her mind changed when she saw those sparkles in his eyes.  
"You know, you're not the only one who's sick and tired of doing nothing...You should come over for diner tonight, why don't you call Nick to give you a lift?" Tess thought out loud, because he had those same sparkles in his eyes when Stevie's around.

Alex looked surprised. "Is Nick coming too?"

Tess nodded and smiled.

Alex called Nick to give him a lift to Drovers, to catch up with the girls. As a surprise he decided to take his two-way-radio for Stevie, so she had something to do. Dave let him know several times how bored she was, Kate wouldn't stop complaining about it as well as Stevie herself. Alex and Stevie called each other a few times and had some shallow conversations, but they needed to see each other to really talk about things. Tess had done a great job arranging this, Stevie couldn't believe it.

"What do I wear?"  
Tess laughed. "Something that matches the plaster."

Stevie forced a smile on her face. "Very funny."  
"You look good Stevie, he loves you just the way you are."  
Stevie shyly smiled. "Who says he loves me."

"Oh come on, it's all written on his face...and yours too."  
Meg and Jodi came in. "What's written on who's face?" Jodi blabbered, Meg punched her. "Ouch! Mom?" They all had to laugh.

Stevie saved herself. "It's nothing, we were talking about Nick." Meg and Jodi wisely shot their mouths, as they started to prepare diner. Kate finished the chores of the day and after she freshened herself up she joined the others in the kitchen.  
"I believe they're early..." She said.  
Stevie and Tess looked at each other.  
Kate sighed. "They're already here, I saw Nick's Ute coming up the drive way.

Stevie got all warm inside when Alex entered the room. He smiled and was happy to see her. The sparkles in his eyes, where Tess was talking about earlier, were there.

Stevie felt so good being in his presence. "Hey you...How's your foot?" He couldn't stop smiling and playfully touched her shoulders when her passed behind her.  
"Hey there. I'm fine, just a bit bored. You?"  
"Same here." Alex said when he lowered himself on the chair. Stevie turned a little bit more towards him, so they could finally catch up.  
"How's Harry doing? You're still able to handle him?"

"Still nagging. Same old story, let's not talk about him."

Jodi and Kate left the room to help Tess with the table and the two mates decided to stay in the kitchen and catch up.  
Alex asked. "So you sleep better now, or do you still have those nightmares?"  
Stevie nodded and looked down. Suddenly Alex put his arm around her. "Maybe you should get some help."  
She looked mad. "Oh you mean a shrink? I'm not crazy Alex."

Alex looked serious, he wasn't joking, only worried about her. "Hey ease up will ya? What if it helps?"  
"It will probable fade away by itself..." She sighed, Alex shook his head.

"Hey I've got you a little something..." He said, Stevie was surprised. Alex grabbed the bag from under the table and shove it towards her. "Open up."

Stevie giggled. "What is it?" She opened the bag and found the two-way-radio, Alex explained how it worked and they drank a few beers together. When diner was ready Meg sent them to the dining room.

...

So where were the sparks? No romantic feelings? or are they just hidden? Stevie thought she could be right, maybe it happened just because they needed eachother.

They all had a nice diner together and talked about everything that had happened, accept the problems with Nick and Tess. While they were eating desert Tess didn't feel well, she needed some air. Tears came up and she sighed and stood up. Everyone became quiet and unsure of what to do. Tess fought against her tears. "I ehm, I think I need some air." It was just to much for her, with Nick being there as if nothing had happened. No one said a word or did something, so Alex stood up, but Stevie punched him in his arm and mouthed "sit down". She looked at Nick, who felt very uncomfortable with everyone staring at him. He sighed and quickly left the room.  
"Let's hope they find a way to get through all this." Kate said.  
Meg looked determined. "They will, Jodi can you help me clear the table?"  
Kate left too and so Alex and Stevie were the only ones left, which they didn't mind at all.

They went outside to sit on the porch.  
"So, how's your shoulder?"

"I'm fine, can't wait to get back to work."

Stevie smiled, she knew how bored he was. "In a few weeks we'll both be fine."  
Alex smiled. "We should go for a ride then, to celebrate."  
Stevie nodded. "Ok. But first a ride, then we celebrate."  
"Riight...How?" He winked.

Stevie looked into his eyes and at the floor. Butterflies were adding up and she got a little shy. "Oh I don't know...In a special way I guess."

Alex got exited and teased her. "Oh and how special would that be?"  
She looked up to him. "Alex Ryan, I think you're not used to all that alcohol anymore."  
They watched the moon and stars for a while and enjoyed being together. Then Alex suddenly became more serious.  
"You know I've really had it with Harry..."

Stevie looked worried. "You're not still thinking of leaving, are you?"  
"I'm not sure about that, but I'm not happy they way things are right now."  
Stevie sighed and looked in the distance. "I'd hate it if you left." Alex looked at her and said nothing. He waited until she looked at him. "I really would Alex." She added, looking away again.

Stevie was thinking, so much had happened, but a few weeks ago when they kissed, it was like everything around them stood still. It had felt so good. And she loved him, she loved him so much. Not just a mate, but her soul mate. Alex had been thinking too, he thought a lot about Stevie. Something happened inside, something changed. He cared for her and Stevie was special to him. He wanted to touch her, hold her and maybe kiss her. But some how these fights with Harry were keeping him from that. Like Harry stood in between them, he disliked Stevie and had said it more then once. Alex needed a woman of his own standard...And although he hated Harry for saying those things he **did** think about it. What if Harry was right? What if a "Ryan" wasn't meant to be with someone like Stevie?...It almost confused him, but deep down inside he knew it was crap and he should follow his heart. And the thought of following his heart, was exactly what scared him. What if he let himself go for it and lost Stevie too?

"Stevie?"

She looked at him and was amazed he looked sad. Stevie didn't knew what to say.  
"We need to talk." He added.  
Stevie was surprised. "We have been talking all night." She smiled.

"I mean a serious talk."

"About what?"  
"About us. About what happened." Stevie suddenly felt very insecure and didn't know what to say. "Oh come on, we were both there." Alex was obviously talking about their night in the old cottage. He added. "It's the second time it happened."  
Stevie's heart became heavy, there was something wrong in the way he said it. "What do you mean Alex? That it's all a mistake again?"

Alex looked at her. "Friends first right?"  
"That's not what you wanted? Just say it."

"Stevie? **You** wanted to be friends, to be exactly." She pointed at him.  
"Yeah so? You did too...and after that we kissed."  
"Twice." He winked and smiled.  
Stevie smiled too and shook her head. "Once, after we agreed on being friends."  
Alex added. "So...That's why we need to talk. 'Cause we already **were** friends, that makes it twice."

"This is confusing, but I'm listening." Stevie smirked. They talked about what happened when they were out mustering, not just about the kiss or their feelings. Alex had hoped Stevie would open up her heart. That she would tell him how she felt and what she wanted, so it was easier for him to open up too. But Stevie was to scared and after a while Nick came outside to get Alex to go home.

Stevie was finishing her beer on the porch when Tess came outside.

"Hey, how are you? Must feel good, finally catching up with each other." Tess said.

Stevie stared at the stars. "Yeah, sure. How about you an Nick?"

Tess sighed. "Still the same, he talked a lot about Harrison."

Now Stevie looked at her with an annoyed look on her face. "Really? That's unbelievable...Exactly not what you wanted."

Tess stayed positive and put her chin up a bit when she smiled. "But. We had diner and drank something together, it was a relaxed evening and he didn't mentioned Sally at all, he **did** got that part."

_Let me know what you think...Next chapter will be the last, I promise :P Don't miss out on my other story "Mysterious night" ;)_


End file.
